Got Dem Baby Blues
by Iris Amelia
Summary: As luck would have it, Cosmo turns into a baby since it Friday the 13th PLUS his birthday! (Da Rulez...) Now Cosmo gets all the TLC, but who's gonna survive?? R+R plz!


Got dem Baby Blues'  
  
[Timmy is strapped onto a fan and is spinning rapidly]  
  
Timmy: Woo-hoo!!! This is gre-e-e-a-a-a-at!!  
  
Wanda: It does look like fun!  
  
Cosmo: Now Timmy actually has a fan!  
  
[Cosmo and Wanda laugh]  
  
Timmy: I'm lovin' this!!  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: And we're happy!  
  
Timmy: And the co-o-o-o-o-ol part about all of this is that nothin' bad has happened yet! Even though it's Friday!  
  
Cosmo: Friday?  
  
Timmy: The-whoo! The 13th!!  
  
Cosmo: The 13th?!  
  
Wanda: Oh no!  
  
[Wanda makes the fan stop and unstraps Timmy]  
  
Timmy: What's goin' on?? Cosmo? Wanda?  
  
Cosmo: My birthday's today!  
  
Timmy: But-birthday??  
  
Wanda: I know, today's Cosmo's birthday, the 13th of this month.  
  
Timmy: So?  
  
Cosmo: The 13th today is a Friday! The 13th! Get it?  
  
Timmy: So it was unlucky today...so?  
  
Cosmo: I have to turn into a baby today!  
  
Timmy: WHAT?!  
  
Wanda: {makes the Da Rules book appear and flips to a page}(reading) "If your birthday lands on Friday the 13th, you must become a baby again."  
  
Timmy: Why?  
  
Cosmo and Wanda: Bad luck!!  
  
[Jorgen Von Strangle appears, glowing red]  
  
Jorgen: Time to be a baby!  
  
Cosmo: Noo!!  
  
Timmy: Wait! Don't ya think it's kinda stupid?  
  
Jorgen: Uh.....no!! Baby-time!!  
  
[Jorgen zaps Cosmo and laughs]  
  
Jorgen: Nighty-night! {disappears with a poof}  
  
Cosmo: Aww! {low sound affect}Ooh...  
  
Timmy: Ohh...well when is Cosmo gonna-{gasps}  
  
[A baby Cosmo is on the floor with a green rattle and matching bib]  
  
Cosmo: Goo-goo baba!!  
  
Timmy: Gre-e-e-eat..{picks up Cosmo} When will this pass?  
  
Wanda: Until the exact time Cosmo was born: 6:13 pm.  
  
Timmy: That's gonna be a while..well, I guess we gotta take care of him..  
  
[Cosmo pulls Timmy's hair]  
  
Timmy: Ow!!  
  
Wanda: This'll be a doozy...  
  
[Cosmo pulls Wanda's hair]  
  
Wanda: Ouch!!!  
  
Cosmo: {laughs} (thinking) And a pain...  
  
_______  
  
[Cosmo is crying heavily and Timmy and Wanda pace back and forth, rocking him]  
  
Timmy: {over Cosmo's crying} THIS....IS....IM...POSSIBLE!!  
  
Wanda: Like...the...movie!  
  
[Cosmo keeps crying]  
  
Mom: (outside the room) Timmy? Are you okay? Is that you?  
  
Timmy: (short gasp) Aw man! Mom! Cosmo! Quiet!  
  
Mom: Timmy? {slowly opens the door}  
  
Timmy: Aah! No!! {rams into the door, making it shut}  
  
Mom: Timmy!! What has gotten-?!  
  
Timmy: I'm uh...uh...rehearsing! Yeah! I'm, uh, trying out for some plays at my school!  
  
Mom: Are you sure?  
  
Cosmo: Waaah!!  
  
Timmy: Really-really!! Waaah!! (dramatically) Oh, the agony! My lost love, Lenore!! {wails}  
  
Mom: Beautiful, Timmy!! I'll help you later, then..keep it up! {walks away from the door and walks downstairs}  
  
Timmy: That was soo close!  
  
Wanda: Hmm...maybe he's hungry!  
  
Cosmo: Waaah!!! Waaaah!!!  
  
Timmy: He better be!! I wish for...baby-food!!  
  
[Wanda quickly makes some jars of baby-food appear for Cosmo]  
  
Cosmo: Yummy!! {eats some jars hungrily}  
  
Timmy: The generation of today...  
  
Wanda: And probably forever..  
  
Cosmo: {burps} Dee-licious! Goo!  
  
Timmy: Well, at least he came pre-burped.  
  
Wanda: {yawns} Let's take a nap now..  
  
Cosmo: (blinking sleepily) No nap-nap...  
  
Timmy: (insistent) Oh YES, nap-nap...time for bed, Cosmo..  
  
Cosmo: Sleep...  
  
[Cosmo drifts off to sleep curled up on the floor, hugging a teddy bear]  
  
Timmy: Fina- (suddenly falls asleep)  
  
Wanda: The little dickens...es...  
  
_______  
  
[Shot of the door slightly ajar; camera pans toward Timmy. Wanda shakes him]  
  
Wanda: Timmy! Timmy! Wake up!  
  
Timmy: Trixie...raining-! No...wha....  
  
Wanda: Timmy! Wakes up!!  
  
Timmy: {snores}  
  
[Wanda growls and turns into a foghorn and blares}  
  
Timmy: Whoa!! {bolts up-right} What's goin' on?!  
  
Wanda: Timmy! Cosmo's downstairs!  
  
Timmy: What?!  
  
Wanda: And he's with VICKY!!  
  
Timmy: {gasps}  
  
[Downstairs]  
  
Vicky: YOU are the cutest baby I've ever seen! Unlike the twerp...  
  
Cosmo: Goo-goo-baba!  
  
Vicky: Aww!  
  
Timmy: Oh man! Not good!  
  
Wanda: (as a watch) We have to get Cosmo out of there! It's 6:08! We have five minutes before Cosmo turns back into himself, and if he turns back in front of Vicky-!!  
  
Timmy: We gotta hurry!  
  
[Timmy runs downstairs and dives behind the sofa. He peeks and spots a cooing Cosmo]  
  
Timmy: Okay...uh...I wish for Vicky to have a boyfriend and he'll answer the door now!  
  
Wanda: Okay! (glows)  
  
Vicky: You are so- (doorbell rings) hopefully patient...{puts Cosmo down} Be right back!  
  
[Vicky goes to answer the door]  
  
Timmy: Okay! Let's go! {snatches Cosmo and grunts} Hea-vy!  
  
Wanda: Hurry, Timmy! 2 minutes!  
  
Vicky: {shuts the door} I wonder who that guy was...he runs so fast too!  
  
Timmy: C'mon! {runs up the stairs}  
  
Vicky: {spots Timmy with baby Cosmo} Hey!! Twerp, that's my baby! Get your own!! {runs toward the stairs}  
  
Wanda: 1 minute!!  
  
[Timmy runs into his room and locks the door]  
  
Timmy: Change!!  
  
Wanda: We didn't change him...shoot!  
  
[Cosmo glows then pops up, fully-grown]  
  
Cosmo: I'm me again!  
  
Timmy: I need a doll! Now!  
  
[Cosmo and Wanda take out their wands and smile; Vicky finally busts down the door]  
  
Vicky: I may not hear happy but I hear suspicious!!  
  
Timmy: (nervously) Uh...hey, Vick.  
  
Vicky: Timmy! Where's the baby?!  
  
Timmy: Baby? Pfft! That was a doll! See? {holds up a doll}  
  
Doll: I'm annoying!  
  
Vicky: A doll?! I'm missing "Depressing Lives" for that?! Argh! {stotms out, slamming the door}  
  
Timmy: Phew..  
  
Cosmo: That was fun!  
  
Wanda and Timmy: (look at Cosmo and growl)  
  
Cosmo: Uh...goo-goo?  
  
[Timmy and Wanda tackle Cosmo]  
  
Cosmo: Ack!! I'm a baby! I have rights!! Goo-gah boo!! Waaah!!  
  
Timmy: Oh, YES! Nap time!!  
  
Wanda: I hope we don't have to change him...  
  
Cosmo: Ick!!  
  
END! 


End file.
